User talk:RRabbit42/Archive 2014
Archive of messages left in 2013 to March 2015 Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Bouncing Bubble page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, WikiaBot (help forum | blog) 05:59, February 12, 2013 Deleting Lesson Can you teach me how to delete certain pages permanently? I have 2 pages from a different wikia website that I like to have removed. Gamerman1990 (talk) 23:43, March 27, 2014 (UTC) : If you're an admin on that wiki, you should have a Delete option in the drop-down menu next to Edit. But if you need to prevent that page from being created again, you have to protect it. What I usually do is open the Protect page in a new tab, then leave that for a moment while I delete the page. After that's done, I switch to the other tab and protect it. The middle protection level is normally enough, but if people are being stubborn about re-adding it, you might have to choose the admin-only level. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:07, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Swiper and Boots How did you make an edit for Swiper the fox? I thought it was locked to prevent editing. That was the same case for Boots the monkey. How did you do it? Gamerman1990 (talk) 04:50, February 14, 2014 (UTC) : Administrators can edit all pages, regardless of how they are protected. I decided to remove the protection from Swiper's page yesterday. Boots' page was protected for a year, but that expired about two weeks ago. : There's still a few pages that are partially protected. On those, you have to have an account for more than four days before you can edit them. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:59, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Marquez As the most active bureaucrat, I was wondering if you might know, regarding the surname Marquez that Dora and Diego and their relatives have, do you know if this was added later in the series? Or if it was there all along? I am wondering if it might have been mentioned in any episodes of either's show or if it came from a secondary source like an official website? +Y 02:52, April 4, 2014 (UTC) : It's been in Wikipedia's page for over a year, but the Nickelodeon website only calls her "Dora". The person who added it didn't provide a source for the last name, but they are an active editor with about 11,000 edits and has never been blocked. Normally I'd say that would be acceptable, but I know of one other instance where a last name was invented and everyone just kind of accepted it without finding a source. It was removed after the co-creator of the show said they were still trying to decide what the character's last name would be. : I have a feeling that we'll probably find out that Dora's last name actually hasn't been said in any episode or publication. If so, Marquez will be removed in favor of something like "Dora's family". —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:33, April 4, 2014 (UTC) I can confirm, having watched the 12th episode of season 1 ("Grandma's House"), that ~2min in when Boots arrives, he refers to Mami as "Senora Marquez" when greeting her, in response to her saying "Ola Boots" to him. The term 'Senorita' is used for 'Miss' and I think 'Senora' means "Mrs." so the implication is that Senora Marquez is married (to Papi) and I would assume she took his surname, and that Dora would share the same surname as a result. So I think we can confirm Marquez for Papi/Mami/Dora/Isabella/Guillermo, at the least. I'm not sure about Abuela, as I'm not clear if she is the mother of Mami or Papi yet, having seen limited episodes. Also trying to find a source for Papi's name being "Cole Lewis", contacted the page's creator about that, since it's been there since the outset. What I'm not sure of now is the situation for Diego and his sisters/parents. Also wondering if Mark/Melanie are their names, as listed. Trying to find if a similar such reference of a surname usage within the show exists. +Y 04:59, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Help on another Wikia site I could use you in the Blue's Clues Wikia. If anybody can delete articles that don't make sense, it's you. There are some photos and information that doesn't reflect the site well. This vandalism has to stop. Gamerman1990 (talk) 03:38, July 9, 2014 (UTC) : Other than Caidin's seven accounts and the modified pictures by MurphyWiki, what kind of vandalism are you talking about? I'm not an admin there so I can't actually delete any pages or pictures or block anyone. On pictures, all I can do is mark them for deletion and upload a blank replacement image until they can be deleted. : If you need an actual admin's help, check the sysop list. Two of them logged into their account last month, so if you left a message for them, they would see it the next time they log in. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:08, July 9, 2014 (UTC) subject: who are you dear rrabbit42 i don't know who you are and what you do here by the way who are you and what do you do here what do you do while your not doing anything on this wiki what are your hobbies stuff etc. you can ask me anything from Connorfb (talk) 12:59, July 28, 2014 (UTC) : I am an administrator here, meaning I take care of it and clean up any messes that are made. Before I'd be willing to share any details about myself, I would need to know that you aren't going to keep making trouble here. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:19, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Tyler Bungard Umm hi uh the dora photos page has a bit of a problem. User:Tyler Bungard just posted a very inappropriate photo on the dora wikia photos. Do you think you can do something about it. Please. ‎ Done. From what I can see, it seems to be a first instances for him of this kind of thing, so I'm not where that came from. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:25, December 8, 2014 (UTC) I apologize for the fanfiction My goal was to copy what Jon did with "Mr. SquarePants" on SpongeBob Fan Wiki. I didn't mean to create a hoax (or in this case, "fanfiction") here. BristolFighterViperV10dude (talk) 21:30, January 24, 2015 (UTC) : It's okay. I could see that you didn't mean any harm by it. I've dealt with a lot of people who in so many places that it becomes vandalism. None of them responded to messages, so they did get treated as vandals. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 22:02, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Yo! Thanks for blocking Labratgirl101, she was driving me nuts with that vandalism! Welcome to the Eternal Dimension! 19:41, February 20, 2015 (UTC) : From what I could see, it was a little out of character for her. But, it didn't need to be there and she chose to put in those words, so a block was appropriate. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:33, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Reply But, you're an admin too. Gamerman1990 (talk) 21:31, March 1, 2015 (UTC) : Yes. The idea is to have more than one active admin. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:51, March 2, 2015 (UTC)